Coming Home
by SnakeEyesHannah
Summary: They're all grown up now, some married, some with children. Harry comes to the Burrow one day, just as he usually does, and just as usual he doesn't know why he's so nervous about it...
1. The Boy Who Lived Again

**Coming Home**

**Part 1 – The Boy Who Lived Again**

_By SnakeEyesHannah_

Harry ran his hand through his dark, messy hair nervously although he knew it was an impossible battle. He stood in front of the big, shabby house that he knew so well. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. He had been here at least a thousand times, and that was this year alone. He straightened his dark green jumper he'd received from Molly Weasley for his birthday a couple of weeks ago.

The worn oak door opened almost immediately after his knock and Harry found himself wrapped in the crushing embrace of Molly Weasley. He smiled; Mrs. Weasley was so kind to him.

"Harry, dear, oh I'm so glad to see you. How are you? What _have_ you been up to these last two months? You didn't eat properly - you're so skinny. Come in, come in, I've just put on some tea. The pie is on cooling…"

"I'm fine, thank you, I've just been playing Quidditch, you know… The usual. And you're absolutely right; I haven't gotten enough to eat", Harry confessed with a smile. Mrs. Weasley smiled motherly at the twentyfive-year-old wizard in front of her and patted his cheek before pulling him inside.

She ushered him into the clutter that was the kitchen of the Burrow. The redheaded woman that had been his surrogate mother since he was eleven years old practically pushed him down into a chair and began putting out plates, cutlery and quickly put on a pan, cracking several eggs in it.

"Mrs. Weasley, please… Some tea and the pie will do just fine", Harry protested, raising his hand to stop her from putting out even more food for him to eat. Mrs. Weasley looked slightly put out for a second, then she smiled and with a flick of her wand the plates, glass and cutlery returned to their places, the pan with the eggs disappeared and instead a cup was placed in front of Harry.

"Black currant, strawberry, mint, green leaf or wild fruits?" she asked him, holding out several bags of tea for him to choose. Harry smiled; it didn't matter what food he was offered, even something so simple as tea, the Weasleys still had multiple flavors to choose from.

"I'll have the black currant, please", Harry said after a moment of pretend thoughtfulness. Mrs. Weasley smiled before taking the kettle of hot water from the stove and pouring it into Harry's cup, adding the black currant.

"Of course it's black currant. You're the black currant type", she stated, like she always had known Harry preferred black currant tea. Harry chuckled lightly and took a sip.

"_Harry!"_

Harry spun his head around as he heard his name being called. Once again he found himself in a crushing hug, but this time it was long brown hair in his face, not short red.

"Hello 'Mione", Harry greeted his best friend. "Missed me?" he teased her. Hermione Granger-Weasley swatted his arm lightly when they pulled back, but the big smile on her lips gave her away.

"Why are you always gone for so long and never send us an owl to let us know when you're coming?" she scolded him. Harry grinned, but said nothing, only shrugging innocently.

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley called for her youngest son through the kitchen window. The lanky seventeen-year-old boy he had been was long gone. Instead there was a long, muscular, rather handsome redhead that walked through the door, grinning widely as he spotted his best friend by the table.

"Harry, mate!" he stated calmly, as if it was only yesterday they met. "Wicked match against the Bratley Bees", he complimented the Seeker. "That catch was bloody brilliant. I _knew_ that move was going to be a hit."

Harry laughed, stood up and held out his hand. "Well, I can't thank you enough for teaching me how to do it", Harry replied humbly as he was being pulled into a brotherly hug. The two men patted each other manly on the back before stepping back and shaking each other's hands, grinning at each other.

"I hate to interrupt, but why are you here?" Hermione butt in, standing beside Ron, slipping her arm around his waist. Harry smiled fondly, he was glad his two best friends had _finally_ admitted their feelings for each other just before the second war reached its peak. Nearly five months after Harry fulfilled the prophecy, his friends had decided to tie the knot. While the rest of the wizarding world was still recovering from the horrible war – Harry, the Weasleys and only a few of their closest friends witnessed the reason they had fought; love. Even now, eight years later, the two were still as in love as they had been when they got married.

"So now I need a reason for visiting my friends?" Harry asked, putting his hand over his heart in mock offence. "I'm hurt." Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry childishly. Harry winkled his nose at her, ignoring her completely.

"Mommy, mommy!" a light, girlish voice reached their ears. Ron and Hermione turned around quickly as their only girl came running in through the kitchen door. "Mommy! Jeremy is burning up butterflies with one of Uncle Fred and Uncle George's inventions!" the four year old told her mother. The bushy redhead's blue eyes shifted from her parents around in the room, like she sensed someone else was in here. They widened as she spotted Harry.

"Uncle Harry!" she squealed loudly and ran into Harry's open arms. Harry picked up his goddaughter easily and spun her around.

"How you doing, princess?"

"Uncle Harry, you should have been here! Jeremy tried to fly daddy's broom, but mommy stopped him before he did anything. She yelled at him for at least ten minutes!" The girl's bright eyes shone as she told Harry about her brother's latest escapade. As if hearing his name being mentioned, a little boy of seven walked calmly into the now pretty crowded kitchen. He, unlike his sister, had inherited his mother's brown hair, but the eyes remained a perfect mirror of his father.

"Jeremy Peter Weasley!" Hermione yelled before the boy even opened his mouth. Harry had to cover up his smile; Hermione hadn't changed one bit. "You know better than to scare your sister like that! And _what_ have we told you about playing with Uncle Fred and George's inventions?" She put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently as her son squirmed under her blazing gaze.

"Never play with anything Fred and George invented", the boy said dully, hanging his head. Harry knew this wasn't the first, nor most certainly not the last, time he had to defend himself with that phrase. Hermione pursed her lips but looked pleased. She patted her son's head before pushing him forward.

"Uncle Harry!"

Harry laughed, this was the general way of greeting, but he never got tired of hearing and seeing his godson and daughter. "Hey champ!" He held out his free hand, which Jeremy took, squeezing with all his might. "Ow! You're getting stronger and stronger every time I see you!" Harry complained, nursing his 'bad' hand.

"Did you bring me anything?" Jane pushed in excitedly, poking Harry's shoulder to get his attention. Harry put on a face of horror.

"Dear Merlin! I forgot!"

"No you didn't!" Jeremy said triumphantly behind Harry's back. The boy was holding up a model of an Ivorytooth, the latest (and best) broom on the market, with a huge grin on his face. Jane slipped down from Harry's arms and rummaged through Harry's bag. She squealed as she pulled out a thin book – _Muggle Fairytales And How They End _by Margerie Clamp.

"Oh Harry, you spoil them!" Hermione stated, watching as she two children made their way outside again. "Say thank-you!" she called after them.

"Thank-you, Uncle Harry!" the two said in unison before disappearing out in the autumn sun. Hermione rolled her eyes at them, an affectionate smile on her lips.

"So, seriously mate, why _are_ you here?" Ron butted in, taking a seat at the worn table.

"Oh, you know… Being a star Seeker with people kissing up to you, waiting on you hand and foot isn't all that fancy", Harry said with a deep sigh. "I just needed some time alone and a few delicious home-cooked meals from Mrs. Weasley", Harry added smoothly as he saw Hermione's look.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, dear", Mrs. Weasley said, a proud smile on her lips as she reached out and patted Harry's cheek.

"You wanted alone-time, and you come _here_?!" Ron shook his head. "You're mental!"

"Aren't we all?" Harry replied philosophically, taking another sip of his tea.

"What is this I hear about Harry being back?" Harry spun around, again, towards the kitchen door. "Sweet Merlin, Jeremy and Jane _were_ honest! I though they were just pulling my leg!" Ginny smiled.

Harry gaped. He hadn't seen Ginny in over seven months due to his busy Quidditch-schedule and her odd hours at the paper she worked at. Never in a million years could he believe Ginny had become so beautiful.

_She's always been this beautiful. It's just you who've been too bloody thick to notice it!_ Harry's inner voice piped up. 'I have not!' Harry retorted. _'Course not,_ it said sarcastically. Harry wisely chose not to respond to that. He merely smiled at Ginny. But there was something odd about her presence. Harry's eyebrow shot up in question as he realized she was carrying a baby on her hip. 'When on earth did she get that?'

"I don't believe you've met baby Jacob", Ginny said, as if hearing Harry's thoughts. She smiled and tickled the baby, who giggled excitedly. "Three months and cute as a button", she continued in an awe-struck voice, watching the baby affectionately. "He'll be a genuine lady-killer in Hogwarts! Won't you?" she added in a baby voice, poking Jacob lightly on the nose. "Yes you will, yes you will…"

Harry turned and looked at Ron and Hermione. They both looked in awe at Ginny and the baby, Ron's arm had snaked its way around Hermione's shoulders. They looked so proud. He looked at Ginny again and coughed, making her snap out of her trance.

"Oh sorry… This little angel just makes it hard to focus", she smiled. Harry felt a fluttering sensation in the stomach area. 'Stop it! I don't fancy Ginny!' he told himself. _I never said anything!_ his inner voice said in a slightly amused tone.

"Give him to me, Gin", Ron said, snapping Harry back into reality. He was slightly surprised by his friend's action. Since when did Ron get so fond of babies? "You've had him all day, I think it's only fair he gets to see his ol' daddy too." Ginny sighed, but obeyed her brother and handed over her nephew. Harry felt a surge of relief go through him. So it wasn't Ginny's baby after all… The thought made him at ease.

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"Hi!" Ginny laughed faintly, holding out her hand for him to shake. Harry looked at it, like it was an alien. "You're supposed to take my hand, shake it and say 'Hi Ginny, it's really nice to meet you again, how are you' and all that crap", the redhead smiled.

"Hi Ginny… And all that crap", Harry replied with a smile, standing up and wrapping his arms around his friend. He took a deep breath, realizing she smelled like lavender. _So mister Loverboy has no feelings for this one? None what so ever?_ the inner voice mocked Harry.

"…-Remember how Neville asked Luna out?!" Ron gasped between laughter. Harry laughed out loudly, hitting the ground. He cast a sideway glance and saw that Ginny and Hermione wasn't any better than him. They were clutching their sides, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"…Face – so red! … Peed his pants!" Ginny supplied, throwing Harry further into fits of laughter.

"Oh my god", Harry managed to say after a few minutes. He wiped the tears from his eyes, breaking out in occasional laughs. The four settled down, smiling fondly at the memories. It had been sort of a tradition; the four of them went out for a picnic and just talk about things. Everything from talking memories to what's been happening to what their plans for the nearest future were.

"With the risk of sounding a hundred years old – those were the days", Harry grinned. Ginny giggled and poked him in the side.

"You're right", she smiled. "You _do_ sound like a hundred years old!"

"Mean", Harry retorted childishly. Ginny replied by sticking out her tongue at him.

"Hey, you two", Ron interrupted. "What are you - five? Jane behaves more mature than you", he told the two friends. Ginny and Harry shared a quick look before turning to Ron and sticking their tongues out at him. Hermione giggled and gave Ron an 'you-had-it-coming'-look.

"MOMMY!"

Hermione's head quickly snapped around as she saw Jane come running towards them. She scrambled to her feet and hurried towards her daughter. "What is it, angel?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Jeremy stole my book!"

Hermione looked back at her husband and two friends. "I have to go and settle this", she excused herself before gathering her daughter in her arms, making her way towards the Burrow with long, determined strides.

"I am _so_ glad she can take out the frustration on the kids nowadays", Ron confided in them. "It used to be me in that other end, and it's not nice." Harry sniggered, earning a half glare from his best friend.

"RON!"

Harry rolled his eyes, it seemed like they were going to finish this picnic some other day.

"Yes?" Ron yelled back at his mother.

"Your boss is in the fire!"

Harry almost laughed out loud at this statement. If he'd heard something like that when he was younger he'd take it the wrong way and think Ron's boss was suicidal. Ron got up and looked apologetic at Harry and his sister.

"Sorry guys, I'll be right back."

"I doubt it", Ginny mumbled as Ron quickly headed back to the house. Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "It's usually something 'important' that 'can't wait' but Ron isn't 'required' to go back to work", Ginny explained. "And you know Ron, he goes and is usually gone all night", she sighed.

Harry smiled. "Looks like it's just you and me now then, eh?"

"Maybe I should go and see if mum needs any help with preparing dinner", Ginny said in a half scared voice, scooting away from Harry on the red and white checked blanket. Harry put on a face of mock hurt. "Nah, I'm kidding", Ginny winked.

"You better be", Harry said in a threatening voice.

"Or else…?" Ginny supplied with a grin.

"Or else I'll… I'll…" Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I'll do something really horrible and make you feel so guilty", he decided. Ginny rolled her eyes before lying down, resting her head on her arms.

Harry felt butterflies flap around in his stomach again. 'Oh-no! I do not, in any way, think Ginny is beautiful!' _Once again, I never said anything!_ Harry's inner demon, as he chose to call the voice, said.

"Looks like this generation of Weasleys will be male dominated too", Harry said after a few minutes of silence. Ginny looked up with a surprised look in her eyes. Harry grinned. "I have nothing interesting to say!" he defended himself.

"I can tell." She rolled her eyes. "But you're right. It's sad, really. Seven kids, only one girl, and out of them will probably come like eighty boys and three girls", she complained. "Poor Jane… I just pray to god that Bill, Charlie and the twins with have five girls – each!"

Harry laughed. But there was something about her statement that bothered him. "What about you?" he asked. "You're not having any girls?" he added as he saw her puzzled look. Ginny shook her head and waved it away as it didn't matter.

"You need a man for that", she said simply. Harry raised an eyebrow; he had thought Ginny was seeing someone for sure. 'How can a beautiful, clever, funny, witty witch like her be single?' he thought. _Well look how bloody long it took for you to realize that!_ his inner voice snapped.

"So how is life as a famous Seeker?" Ginny asked, steering the conversation to more comfortable subjects. She didn't really like talking about her love life. Or the lack thereof.

"Not that much different from being the famous Boy-Who-Lived-_Again_!" Harry joked, an amused twinkle in his bright emerald eyes. Ginny laughed and Harry suddenly realized how much he had missed her laughs. _You're doomed_, his inner voice stated. 'I am', Harry agreed.

"But how is life as a journalist?" Harry asked. He was actually interested; Ginny had said she was working on a new magazine – called Jaded Pearl – but she never really talked about her work.

Ginny smiled. "It's brilliant! I'll tell you, if I'd known what fun it is to write I wouldn't have been unemployed for so long after school!" she said happily, her eyes lighting up.

"So what exactly are you doing?"

"At the paper? I'm an advice columnist and junior editor", she smiled proudly. "I started out as a freelancing reporter but obviously Jade - my boss - liked me and she hired me for a weekly article and then everything went uphill from there!"

"I take it as it's your boss the paper's named after", Harry said. Ginny nodded. "So what do you advice people on?"

"You know how Ron's always saying I like to stick my nose into things that isn't my business?" Harry nodded. "Well, since I like meddling in people's love lives, I thought it would be fun to actually tell people what to do, who to date and stuff without being afraid they'll be pissed at me…" Ginny looked thoughtful for a second. "I even think I got one couple married."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Either that or I made a couple file for divorce…"

"Sounds like you", Harry mumbled, earning a light slap from Ginny. He laughed. "Why don't you take your own advice if you're so good at this whole love-thing?" Harry asked. Ginny blushed and looked down on her hands, her long curly hair falling in her face, shielding her from Harry's view.

**Author's note:** Haha… First part up, second on the way!

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JK Rowling.


	2. Devious Little Plan

**Coming Home **

**Part 2 – Devious Little Plan**

_By SnakeEyesHannah_

Harry straightened the front of his white button-down shirt again. Why was he so nervous? It was killing him, and yet it was only a small gathering. A small gathering, meaning the entire Weasley clan came around – eating good food, catching up with everyone and just generally having fun.

"Impossible, mate", his reflection told him as he absentmindedly brought his hand up to his hair, trying to flatten it. Harry sighed, cast one last look in the mirror, deciding he was looking the best he could before walking out the door and down the flights to the living room.

At first he only saw red. There were redheads all over the place, children running around and adults mingling. But after another glance he spotted her standing by the window, talking to Bill, laughing at something her brother just said. A stitch of jealousy ran through his body before Harry quickly scolded himself. 'She's just talking to her _brother_, not getting married to Malfoy', he calmed himself.

"Harry, you got to help me!"

Harry tore his gaze off Ginny and raised an eyebrow at Ron. "What? Why? What did you do?" Harry asked quickly.

"I just need your help. I didn't do anything, but I want something", he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Harry whispered back.

"I don't know", came the whispering answer. Ron cleared his throat, straightened his back and looked Harry square in the eye. "Look, mate. I know you probably don't want to do this, but please do this for me", he pleaded.

Harry narrowed his emerald eyes behind the squareish, silver-rimmed glasses. "What is it?" he asked his friend suspiciously. Ron looked way too innocent for Harry's liking.

"It's Ginny", he began. Harry looked at him, silently telling him to continue. "She's bored." Harry looked at his best friend expectantly, waiting for the rest. When it didn't come Harry tried his very best not to burst out laughing.

"It looks like she's having fun", Harry said, nodding towards the window where she and Bill were still standing, obviously enjoying each other's company very much. After all, Harry mused, it wasn't very often the whole Weasley family got together…

"Not like that, mate", Ron protested.

"Like what then?"

"Like she's bored with her love life", Ron said, a pink tone on his cheeks. Even now when they were older and more experienced in said department, Ron seemed to be every bit as awkward talking about 'adult business'.

"So what can I do about it?" Harry asked, wondering what his friend was playing at. But he couldn't help the slight tingling feeling in his stomach – did Ron think he was good enough for his baby sister?

"You can set her up", Ron said. Harry felt his heart sink to the soles of his shoes. "Or you could date her yourself", the redhead finished, taking a sip from the mug of coffee in his hand. Harry's eyes widened slightly, glancing quickly at Ginny before turning back to face Ron.

"Wh-… She… I'm…"

"She still fancies you, you know", Ron said, reading Harry's mind. "It's kind of sad, really. Sweet, but rather sad. I reckon she never got over you, mate", he finished before patting him once on the arm and heading over to Charlie.

Could it really be true? Was it really so that Ginny still liked him? The thought brought a smile onto Harry's lips, a warming sensation running through him. He took a second to watch her – see if he could see if Ron was right. The smile widened fondly as he watched the last rays of the autumn sun filter through the glass, sparkling in her hair. Sure, almost everyone in the room - save him, Hermione and one or two kids - had red hair, but there was just something about Ginny's particular shade of red that made her stand out in the sea of red.

He couldn't tell if Ron was really right, but he knew for sure he'd definitely think about what he had just heard. Getting a chance with Ginny… Maybe that was exactly what he had been missing.

Obviously he had been staring just a bit too long, Ginny turned her head towards him, feeling his eyes on her. She flashed him a dazzling smile before turning back to whatever Bill was saying. Harry could feel his cheeks heat up. He thanked god he wasn't a Weasley at that moment – he'd been scarlet instead of the pinkish tone his cheeks showed.

Ginny fought the urge to blush deeply as she returned her gaze to her oldest brother. She had felt Harry's burning eyes on her and turned to look at him. With the courage and strength she didn't know she could muster she had smiled at him – praying the smile hadn't been too cheeky or shy.

She only half listened to what Bill was saying about Fleur and her attempts to learn English properly, mumbling an occasional 'mm' or 'really?' when she thought it suited. Sensing his sister wasn't really there, Bill changed topics completely.

"So I hear you're looking for a boyfriend", he said calmly.

"Mm", Ginny replied vaguely.

"You know, I really think Harry fancies you."

"Fascinating", came the dull answer.

"But then again, who knows with Harry? Maybe he's off snogging Cho in between matches…"

Just then Ginny seemed to snap out of her dream-like state and blinked at her brother. "What did you just say?"

Bill chuckled. "I thought the name would bring you back", he mused. Ginny looked questioning at him. "You spaced out", he informed her. Ginny blushed, hiding her face in her hands, shaking her head. She let out small, embarrassed laughs.

"I'm really pathetic, aren't I?"

"Not overly", Bill replied with a smirk. "But if you space out too much whenever _he_'s around, someone else is going to catch on." Glancing around discreetly, he found that Harry was stealing glances their way in his conversation with Charlie and Ron. He returned his gaze to his little sister and put his big hand on her shoulder. "It looks like said Seeker has either noticed or been informed", he told her.

Ginny's head snapped up, the blush gone. She blinked at her brother again, not entirely sure she just heard those words come out of his mouth. Was he saying Harry was watching her? No, it couldn't be, she reasoned with herself.

Bill smiled down at her and did a small jerk with his head in the general direction of the kitchen. "Carefully", he said as Ginny tried to look after Harry while trying to look her very best like she was just surveying the room in general. "With Ron and Charlie", Bill informed her. "Just by the clock." And he was right. Sweet Merlin, Ginny caught Harry sneak a glance her way before quickly snapping his head back at Charlie again when he knew he was spotted.

"He did!" Ginny quietly squealed. Bill's grin widened.

"Told you so."

"So… You don't happen to know if he's…?" Ginny didn't finish the sentence, hoping her brother would catch on.

"He is single", Bill confirmed. "But if he fancies you? Who knows?" he said, shrugging. Ginny wrinkled her forehead in thought. "Ron does", Bill offered, nudging her to go talk to her youngest brother.

"Are you playing match maker?" Ginny inquired. Bill put on a mask of innocence but winked at her just before strolling off to the nearest group of people.

_Why was it so bloody hard to just walk up there and ask Ron?_ Ginny cursed herself. Of course she already knew the answer to that. Harry was there. _Just walk up – no, better, **stroll** – and in a normal conversional tone ask Ron to walk with me outside. Yes, that's a good plan!_ Ginny patted herself mentally. _I'm doomed_, she immediately thought frustrated. She knew she was acting crazy, but just seeing Harry now… It was like being eleven years old again. _Stupid crush. Stupid blush. Stupid fun, witty, sensitive, drop-dead gorgeous Harry!_

With a deep breath Ginny walked over to her two brothers and Harry. She flashed them all a smile, praying, to any higher power that was currently tuning in, it didn't look embarrassed.

"Hi", she said. Her brothers nodded in acknowledgement and Harry looked away. Feeling rather put out by the cold greeting Ginny cleared her throat. "Why thank-you, Ron, I'd _love_ to go outside with you", she continued her one-sided conversation, taking her youngest brother by the arm and practically hauling him away.

"Who does he like?" she asked bluntly as they were outside, out of hearing range of Harry.

"Who?"

"Harry, moron", Ginny snapped, knowing perfectly well her brother was only trying to embarrass her further.

"You."

"Come on, te-… What?" Ginny's eyes widened. She had been prepared to drag the whole thing out of Ron, as he usually was very secretive. Ron grinned and patted Ginny on the head before walking inside without further explanation, leaving Ginny staring unseeingly at the spot her brother had stood.

_Harry likes me!_ a voice squealed jubilantly in her mind. _Maybe he doesn't, maybe Ron just made that up to make me feel good. Or maybe he made it up just to get me to tell Harry and make a complete fool of myself!_

Insecurity grabbed hold of Ginny before she even had time to blink. It had been natural back in school; then she'd thought about him more or less every day, every hour, every minute and back then it had been her way of keeping sane and down on earth. But now… It was different now. Wasn't it? They were adults. Things could have changed. Things _had_ changed. But had they changed enough for Harry to like her?

She cursed under her breath when she realized there was only one way to find out. She had to ask him.

"So how's everything going?" Charlie asked as soon as Ron joined his brothers. All male Weasleys huddled closer together, grinning at each other.

"Ginny's doomed", Ron smiled evilly.

"So doomed", Bill backed up, grinning just as evilly. The twins looked like Christmas had come early. They rubbed their hands, smirking. It had been their idea to begin with. Fixing Harry and Ginny up – piece of cake.

"What about Harry?" Percy interrupted. He got a sideway glare from Fred, or was it George?, and instantly feel silent.

"Brother, you are absolutely right; how's Harry coming along?" Bill asked, smoothly saving said brother's butt. The twins had been the only ones who hadn't fully accepted Percy back when he came, tail between his legs, after the Dark Lord's downfall.

"Is he warming up to the thought about dating our precious sister?" Charlie continued, looking expectantly at Ron.

"Oh he's more than warming up", Ron grinned. "He, my dear brothers, is burning up."

Harry sat up in his bed, stretching. He blinked several times, trying to get the blurriness out of his eyes. He made a noise in the back of his throat when he remembered he didn't have his contacts with him and took his glasses from the bedside table. Sleepily he flung his legs over the edge of the bed. He shivered slightly from the cold but got up. A nice, hot shower was what he needed now.

Clad only in his boxers and with a towel over his shoulder Harry headed for the bathroom a stair down. It was early and it was only Mrs. Weasley who was the morning person in the house.

Harry turned the knob and stepped inside the bathroom, a smile tracing his lips as he realized the bathroom was so much warmer than the rest of the house. Just when he heard the 'click' of the door as it closed he heard a shriek behind him. Harry slapped himself mentally; why couldn't he have listened and heard the shower running?!

"Harry! What are you doing? Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Ginny's upset voice demanded of him. Harry wished nothing more and turned the knob again. He groaned inwards when the door didn't budge once inch. It had locked itself.

"Good morning, sunshine", Harry said in a calm voice, turning around. The forced smile faded quickly as he realized Ginny was dripping wet, only wearing a towel around her. Harry gulped - this was bad. Very bad.

_Just my bloody luck!_ Ginny thought miserably. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, opposite Harry. _It could only be me who gets stuck inside a bathroom with the world sexiest man…_ Suddenly, the situation didn't seem too bad. Ginny had to bite her lip not to grin. She could definitely have some fun with this.

_I'm inside the bathroom. The door is locked and I can't get out. I'm stuck here with Harry Potter, the world most eligible bachelor, sexiest man alive. And he's only dressed in boxers! What can a girl do?_

She looked at Harry under her lashes. He was so hot! Quidditch was _really_ working for him. Those muscular arms, that stomach… Ginny knew she shouldn't be having these thoughts about him; he was practically her seventh brother. But yet she couldn't help it, she was _extremely_ attracted to him.

"Say, Harry?"

Harry looked up at Ginny for a short second before snapping his head back down to the floor, blushing. Ginny bit back the laugh.

"You up for some 20 questions?" she asked. _Whoa! Where did that come from?_

"I don't know, Gin. I just want to get out of here", Harry replied, his eyes still on his feet. Ginny's smile faded slightly. Was she that unattractive that he wanted to get away from her as soon as possible?

"Come on, don't be such a Voldie", she teased him. Harry's head snapped quickly up at her, his eyes wide. She grinned. "You heard me; don't be such a Voldie!"

"V-Voldie?" Harry repeated.

"Uh-huh. Coward." A smile brushed Harry's lips before he turned his head towards the door. "No-one's going to know we're missing until breakfast in like an hour", Ginny said. Harry sighed, but nodded.

"Fine. 20 questions. You or me first?"

"I'll go", Ginny responded quickly, straightening her towel. "The truth only", she added with a warning finger in the air. Harry nodded. "How's life?"

"Good", he replied quickly. "Can't complain." Ginny looked at him doubtfully. "Fine. I'm bored to death. Quidditch is the only thing that keeps me going."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault", Harry protested automatically. It almost didn't matter what had been said before, once you started apologizing Harry cut you off, saying it wasn't your fault. Half the time he was being modest or just not in the mood to listen.

"Fine. How many girls have you slept with?"

Harry looked taken aback by the question but quickly hid his surprise. He was good at hiding emotions. "No more easy questions, eh?" he joked. "A handful", he replied truthfully. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, she had been sure he'd slept with pretty much different women every night.

"Brunettes, blondes or redheads?" That was an interesting question, Ginny mused. She had always wanted to know what Harry thought was more of a turn-on.

"Redheads", he replied without hesitating. _Things are looking up_, Ginny smiled.

"What do you see first in a woman?"

"Her eyes", he responded. Ginny fought hard not to smile. Harry was both lying his cute butt off and doing a great job at it, or he really was the perfect image of a gentleman.

"Legs, boobs or butt?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. She grinned innocently at him and he chuckled softly. "Legs."

"My, Harry, you sure know the right answers", Ginny joked.

"I didn't know there _were_ any right answers."

"How should Mrs. Potter be?" Now _that_ was one question she had wanted the answer to for ages. Since she was ten, actually.

"Herself", Harry said. _He is definitely the best guy to play 20 questions with_, Ginny thought with a smirk. He was truthful and knew exactly how to answer.

Harry grinned, leaning back against the wall. This whole '20 questions'-thing turned out better than he expected. Sure, some of the questions were a bit head on, but he really didn't mind much. And the fact that Ginny was the one asking the questions, seductively clad in a towel that reached half her thigh, was not making the situation worse.

The questions got more and more personal as they reached and passed eleven. Having answered questions about his love life in more or less detail was not overly awkward anymore. His eyes tend to linger at Ginny's lips as she spoke and he usually found himself having to force his gaze away to sooth certain _nerves_.

"Do you fancy someone at the moment?"

Harry's breath stuck in his throat. He had avoided this question pretty well by answering around them before, but now – he couldn't. "Yes", he replied. "Which question are we on anyway?" he quickly asked before she had time to think about another.

"19", she replied with a wave of her hand. "Who's the girl you fancy?"

Harry gulped. This was bad. Soooo bad. Did he really have to reply to that? He shook his head in defeat, he knew he had to. But could he really tell her?

"Harry!" Ginny repeated. "Who is the girl?" He mumbled something she couldn't make out. "Sorry, what was that?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked Ginny straight in the eye. "You." Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. Never in a million years had she seen this coming. Sure, Bill and Ron had both suggested something like this, but she never really took them seriously.

Harry ran his hand through his hair self-consciously. "Didn't mean to freak you out, Gin", he began apologizing.

"Harry, shut up", Ginny replied before leaning over to him, kissing him fully on the lips. Harry quickly caught on and began kissing her back. One of his hands found its way to her head, pulling her closer to him. They only pulled back just when they thought they were going to pass out due to lack of oxygen.

Suddenly the two heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. Harry's emerald eyes widened as he snapped his head toward the sound. Here he was, sitting in the bathroom of the Burrow, with Ginny straddling him, none of them properly dressed. He was so dead!

"Harry?" Ron's sleepy voice came through the door. "Gin?"

Ginny's eyes widened. Ron knew they were both in here? Suddenly it all clicked and she smacked her forehead. Of course! Ron had set them up. And the rest of her brothers were probably in on it too.

She heard Harry begin to mumble excuses and trying to push her off himself. She turned her head back to him and stared him square in the eye. "Harry", Ginny addressed him seriously. He immediately stopped moving and looked at her. "If you don't stop apologizing for everything you do or say I will curse you to oblivion", she told him. A lopsided grin appeared on his face and she smiled back at him. "And now you and I will go out there and tell mum and dad about us, right after we've got proper clothes on and punched the lights out of my _dear_ brothers", she informed him with a low chuckle.

"But I like you just as you are", Harry pouted in a childish voice, eyeing her with a smirk on his face. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, but couldn't fight the smile from creeping over her lips.

"You'll get to see more of this", she said, motioning toward herself, "later. Right now we have bigger fish to fry!"

**Author's note:** Er… Yeah… I know the last part have been done to death before, but I just had to write it…

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JK Rowling.


End file.
